


Next Time

by SillyLioness



Series: Not Exactly Legal (Modern AU) [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, mentions of gambling and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLioness/pseuds/SillyLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick brings Lewis home after a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first attempt on fanfic for a modern AU I'm working on. More to follow sooner or later.

Dick sighed heavily. His peaceful Friday evening off had – again – taken an unexpected turn. Instead of reading and maybe enjoying a cup of coffee he half-carried, half-dragged Nix out of a slightly shabby basement bar. Maybe bar wasn't the right word, as the place was big enough to set up a boxing ring. Even though Dick hadn't drunk anything or smoked, he felt like he smelled like both liquor and cigarettes. But maybe that was just Nix next to him. Luckily for him Nix's flat wasn't far away from this establishment. Even though the way was relatively short, it was still a struggle to get Nix in the elevator and to get the keys to his flat from his pocket. As much as he loved Nix for the way he was, his character and all of his flaws, Dick really wished that his friend would drink a little less and take care of himself a little more.

“Come on Nix, let's get you to bed, yeah?” he said in the friendliest way possible, after he had closed the door.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess that's a good idea, huh?” Nix looked at him and he seemed so lost, the way he clung to Dick's jacket with his eyes wide open.

“It is,” answered Dick as he directed Nix to his bedroom and started undressing him. It was less complicated than one would think. Despite his drunkenness Nix was always cooperative. Gently he pushed Nix down onto the bed to get him out of his shoes and pants. Dick was used to this by now and he wasn't sure whether it was a good or a bad thing. On one hand it was nice to know that Nix trusted him, on the other hand at the rate these evenings happened Nix's liver would have completely dissolved by the time he was 30. In a well-trained motion he lifted Nix's legs onto the bed and tucked him in.

“Just wait a moment, alright?” Dick asked before leaving the bedroom to get a glass of water, news paper and a bowl. Carefully he set up the precautions in the bedroom, should Nix's stomach rebel against the alcohol. The whole time Nix's eyes were fixed on him, but it didn't bother Dick anymore. It was just a thing Nix did when he was drunk off his ass.

“Uh, hey, Dick, did we actually win that bet? I can't remember...” was all Nix was able to say before he lost track of his thoughts and shut up.

“Yeah, we did. I even got you the money,” Dick answered and pulled out a handful of bills, that he placed on the nightstand next to Nix's phone and wallet.

“That's sweet, you didn't have to you know.” Nix grinned at him with that stupid lopsided grin, that would get nuns to forget their vows of chastity and to be quite honest it did something similar to Dick. But he wouldn't try that now, because it was too much of a risk and because Lewis was drunk and Dick would never take advantage of his best friend.

“But it's your money...even though I don't approve the way you use it.” Dick knew that he was talking against a wall, even when Lewis was sober.

“Dick, come on, have a little fun for once.” Lewis looked at him with sleepy eyes and sunk down onto bed again. He almost answered that he had been having a little fun before Lewis called him to go out with him, but that seemed unfair and hurtful, so Dick didn't answer.

“Go to sleep, Lewis,” he said gently and got up from his spot on the bed's edge.

“Yeah...”, Lewis answered in a lazy drawl and closed his eyes, before disappearing almost completely under his blanket. Dick lips twitched into a little smile as he left the bedroom and closed the door without a sound.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick had spent the night on Lewis's couch and woke up when the first sunrays lit the living room. Before taking a shower he went to the bedroom to check on Lewis, who was still sound asleep, the glass of water untouched and the bowl clean. Dick was glad Lewis had slept relatively well and got on with his morning routine. He had spent enough nights at Lewis's apartment to know where everything was and thanks to their yearslong friendship he didn't even feel awkward using what he needed. It was not long after Dick had finished showering that Lewis got up and walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning”, greeted Dick and watched him as he sat down at the kitchen table and stroked through his thick hair.

“Yeah, morning Dick...was the couch alright? You could've slept in the bed, you know.” Lewis looked at him, still tired but apparently not as hungover as other mornings. “I guess I could have...next time maybe.” Dick knew he had promised next time quite often.

“You always say that, you big meanie,” Lewis joked without humor in his voice, so it sounded more like an accusation than a joke.

“I'm sorry,” Dick apologized just as dryly, but with a little more honesty in his voice.

“It's alright if you don't want to.” It was almost painful to Dick himself to hear that slight hurt in Lewis's voice.

“Oh, Lew, I didn't mean it like that...” he tried to save the situation.

“Yeah, of course.” Dick felt it in the air that Lewis, for one was still hurt, and secondly was ready to start a fight.

“Listen, Lewis,” the use of his full name made Lewis listen up, “I really would like to sleep in the same bed as you, but I don't want to get your vomit all over me.”

“I didn't even throw up this night...” Lewis said slowly. Dick had taken the wind out of his sails in a matter of seconds.

“I know that. I'm glad you didn't,” Dick spoke in a gentle tone. He felt bad for how harsh he had talked to Lewis.

“It's alright Dick, don't feel bad and don't tell me you don't, because I know you do. I can handle it when you get a little rough from time to time.”

“I don't feel-,” Dick sighed, “yeah, okay, Lew. How about breakfast?” Maybe the next time he would really sleep in Lewis's bed.


End file.
